Family's filled with love and grace
by FandomRhapsody
Summary: Il brillante, intelligente, arguto Sherlock alle prese con il caso più difficile che gli sia mai capitato durante la sua carriera. Trovare un regalo adatto, che esprima il suo affetto per John. Ce la farà?


"Potresti anche darmi una mano, signor Consulente!"

La voce di John attraversò tutta la casa, dalla cucina in cui lui si trovava fino alla camera di Sherlock, rimbombando contro le pareti dell'appartamento B di Baker Street.

Stava armeggiando con i preparativi per la cena di Natale che si sarebbe svolta quella sera, tra piatti dolci e salati, aperitivi e tipi di vino.

Il grembiule rosso che portava sopra al pesante, caldo ed imbarazzante maglione color verde abete con decori natalizi lo faceva sembrare una perfetta massaia durante il periodo delle feste.

La figura stanca e un po' annoiata di Sherlock apparve alla porta della cucina avvolta in una brutta vestaglia di pleid color porpora, troppo corta per le sue braccia e stretta per le sue spalle. Un regalo della signora Hudson dell'anno passato.

Osservò la cucina con circospezione e dubbio immaginando già quella stanza piena di gente che canta e ride, mangiando e bevendo, disturbando la sua quiete mentale.

"Perchè facciamo questa festa ogni anno?"

Domandò molto retoricamente.

"Perchè oggi è Natale, Sherlock. E le persone normali festeggiano il Natale."

"Non sono mai stato una persona 'normale'?

Il detective accentuò l'ultima parola come se fosse un insulto, si appoggiò con la spalla contro la porta e incrociò le braccia come un bambino offeso.

John continuava a disporre appetitose fette di salmone affumicato sopra ad un piatto dandogli le spalle e solo quando si accorse che troppo silenzio era calato nella cucina, si decise a girarsi.

"Sherlock, almeno per oggi, potresti sforzarti di essere socievole?"

Si pulì le mani nel grembiule facendo un passo verso il detective che emise un mugugno di disapprovazione, strocendo la bocca.

"Per favore..."

La voce del dottore si fece più gentile e misericordiosa, mentre i suoi occhi verdi si riempivano di speranza.

Sherlock sapeva di non poter resistere molto a lungo sotto l'imminente minaccia di quell'espressione pietosa e fiduciosa, e proprio quando stava per cedere, John disse qualcosa che lo paralizzò all'istante.

"Ti lascio aprire il mio regalo anche adesso, se prometti di stare buono."

Regalo?

Regalo...

REGALO.

Come un fulmine a ciel sereno, Sherlock fu colpito da una terribile folgorazione: si era dimenticato di comperare un regalo per John.

Con un balzo si voltò e corse nella sua camera senza proferire parola e lasciando il dottore fermo, sorpreso, in mezzo alla cucina.

John fece un passo in avanti sporgendosi dalla porta per poter vedere il salone e quindi anche la camera.

Dopo meno di un minuto e innumerevoli rumori molesti provenienti dalla stanza del detective, quest'ultimo uscì vestito di tutto punto, con il cappotto già indosso e la sciarpa fra le mani pronta per essere legata al collo.

"Emergenza, devo uscire. Torno prima della cena."

Non si fermò, si diresse verso la porta incrociando gli occhi di John e poi uscì, richiudendo l'uscio e precipitandosi giù per le scale.

Gli parve di sentire la voce del dottore sbraitare qualcosa contro di lui dall'altra parte della porta del 221B oramai chiusa, ma non vi prestò molta attenzione.

Uscì, in balia del freddo pungente del 25 Dicembre, si chiuse nel suo cappotto e infilò la sciarpa ben legata al collo dentro di esso; poi finalmente si fermò un istante per riflettere.

Calcolò mentalmente tutti i negozi situati nelle vicinanze che potessero contenere qualcosa che rispondesse ai gusti di John e ne calcolò più di un centinaio; tolse quelli con regali banali e di scarso significato e infine quelli chiusi al giorno di Natale.

Quest'ultima scrematura fu abbastanza violenta e decisamente demoralizzante; solo 7 negozi risultarono abbordabili, uno dei quali era un Sexy-Shop.

Tanto valeva non escludere nessuna delle scarse possibilità che gli erano rimaste.

Guardò l'ora sul suo cellulare: le 14:25, aveva circa 3 ore per riuscire a trovare quello che cercava. Non sembrava un'impresa così impossibile.

Saltò giù dagli scalini con un unico balzo e si diresse a passo svelto verso la prima destinazione: Daunt Books, la libreria.

.

Passò circa mezz'ora a leggere le trame di tutti i libri presenti nella sezione -Gialli- e ogni riga era una nuova imprecazione scagliata ad alta voce in mezzo al negozio, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i commessi, su quanto scontati e prevedibili fossero quei racconti.

"Oh! Ma andiamo! E' ovvio perfino dalla copertina che l'assassino sarà il giornalista!"

Urlò rimettendo con violenza a posto il libro sul suo scaffale mentre una minuta commessa dai capelli scuri, raccolti in una coda, gli si avvicinava.

"Se non deve comprare niente, per favore..."

Disse senza più un briciolo di pazienza nella voce.

"Ovvio che non comprerò nessuno di questi libri! Sono così banali che perfino un bambino ne capirebbe il finale dopo il pirmo capitolo!"

"E ALLORA SE NE VADA!"

La giovane si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, spinse il viso verso l'alto arrivando con il naso proprio sotto al mento del detective e gli gridò praticamente in faccia di uscire da quel negozio o lo avrebbe portato fuori lei di peso.

Sherlock non protestò, era troppo inquietato da quella piccoletta dalla voce squillante per farlo; si schiarì la gola, sistemò il bavero del cappotto e si diresse verso la porta senza protestare ulteriormente.

Solo quando fu sulla soglia girò leggermente il capo mentre con la mano si apriva l'uscio di vetro.

"Comunque è buon uso che a Natale si debba essere più gentili e cortesi."

Capì subito di non aver fatto una mossa intelligente usando quelle parole e fece giusto in tempo a gettarsi in strada e fuggire dalla grinfie della commessa che stava già caricando contro di lui come un toro in miniatura infuriato.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo che però fu immediatamente seguito da un gemito di sconforto per via del fallimento.

Ma non poteva abbattersi, dopotutto era solo al primo negozio, così inspirò profondamente e si diresse verso la sua seconda tappa: 3 Store, il negozio di elettronica.

Forse qualche accessorio nuovo per il suo computer sarebbe stato un regalo piuttosto gradito, pensò, ma appena arrivò a destinazione la sua idea si sgretolò come una palla di neve gettata contro un muro.

Chiuso.

Imprecò fra sè e sè, nonostante avesse già considerato la possibilità di questo inconveniente, ma la cosa lo faceva irritare comunque.

L'idea di non riuscire a raggiungere il suo obbiettivo lo faceva ribollire di una rabbia insolitamente fastidiosa, ma non riusciva a valutare se fosse più legata al mancato raggiungimento di uno scopo o più al desiderio fallito di poter ricambiare John del suo pensiero.

Ma di una cosa era davvero sicuro: sentiva imperterrito e inarrestabile il senso di afflizione che pian piano cominciava a risalire dalla sua spina dorsale.

Non gli era mai capitato di abbattersi così facilmente, di sentire di non essere in grado di portare a compimento una missione, ma in quel momento non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse stato egoista e incurante verso Watson, che invece aveva fatto in modo di trovare qualcosa, un dono, un simbolo, che gli permettesse di mostrare, in quel giorno speciale, quanto fosse importante il loro legame.

E insieme a quel pensiero, subito, nella sua mente, apparve il viso di John con quel gentile sorriso sul volto, che egli esibiva quando non voleva mostrate quanto davvero fosse dispiaciuto e triste; lo vide chiaro e netto nel momento in cui lui si fosse presentato, quella sera, a mani vuote.

Non poteva accettarlo.

Doveva trovare il regalo giusto.

No. Doveva trovare il regalo perfetto.

Rinvigorito da quella realizzazione, guardò l'ora: 16:00. Aveva un'ora e mezza. Poteva farcela.

Si lanciò alla carica ed entrò in ogni singolo negozio che trovò aperto; dai ristoranti ai bar, dai giocattoli ai sexy shops.

E in ognuno di questi luoghi non trovò nemmeno un misero, piccolo, minuscolo regalino che potesse soddisfare le sue aspettative e le sue esigenze.

Quando uscì dall'ultimo negozio, una cartoleria, emise un rantolo di rabbia verso il cielo e si passò le mani sulla faccia con tanta forza da lasciarsi i segni delle dita sulla pelle marmorea.

Strinse i denti tanto da sentirli digrignare gli uni contro gli altri e stava per dare un calcio al foglio di giornale appena volato davanti ai suoi piedi portato dal vento, quando un mugolio triste e acuto proveniente da dietro l'angolo, attirò la sua attenzione.

Si sporse con il viso nel vicolo fra la cartoleria e il ristorante che le stava accanto ma non vide nulla di strano a parte qualche bidone dell'immodizia con avanzi di cibo e vecchi giornali. E anche il rumore non si sentiva più.

Tornò a guardare la strada, pronto ad incamminarsi verso casa con l'irritazione ancora in corpo e l'ostinata speranza di trovare qualcosa sulla via per il ritorno.

Non fece neppure in tempo a fare un passo oltre il ristorante che quel mugolio sofferente si ripresentò più forte e acuto costringendolo a voltarsi e tornare a guardare dentro al vicolo. Rimase in totale silenzio per quasi un minuto scrutando ogni angolo della viuzza con lo sguardo, e stava quasi per perdere nuovamente la pazienza e andarsene, quando finalmente, qualcosa di bianco con una macchia nera nel mezzo sbucò da dietro il bidone.

Ci mise qualche secondo a capire di cosa si trattava, ma quando quella pallina color neve cominciò a mugolare non ebbe più dubbi.

Dopo qualche istante, da sotto un ammasso di giornali comparve il corpicino paffutello e goffo di un cucciolo di bull dog; il pelo era color caramello a parte qualche macchietta candida sulle zampe e sul muso.

Inziò subito a piangere grattando il bidone davanti a se con le unghie e solo in quel momento Sherlock si accorse dell'avanzo di panino abbandonato sopra al coperchio che evidentemente il piccolo doveva aver fiutato e, disperato per la fame, stava tentando inutilmente di agguantare.

Entrò nella stradina senza pensarci e diede un colpetto al bidone dopo aver rapidamente controllato che nessuno lo stesse osservando. Il pezzo di cibo cadde a terra rivelando qualche trancio di carne smangiucchiata sul quale il cucciolo si avventò immediatamente.

Sherlock si inginocchiò come un ricevitore del baseball coprendo il cane dal vento gelido con il suo corpo e molto cautamente gli passò due dita sulla testa.

"Buon appetito..."

Sussurrò abbozzando un lieve sorriso nel vedere quella creaturina tentare di strappare con i suoi denti microscopici un pezzo di carne quasi più grosso di lui.

Divorò tutto in meno di 2 minuti godendosi il cibo e le coccole gratuite, poi si voltò e andò di corsa a rintanarsi di nuovo sotto ai giornali.

Il detective si rialzò, si levò la sciarpa di lana dal collo con un elegante moviemento e la appoggiò a terra accanto a dove il cucciolo si era nascosto. Fortuna che non era la sua sciarpa preferita, pensò fra sè e sè mentre la bestiola con le zampe tutte bagnate vi si accucciava sopra timidamente, dopo averla annusata più volte.

"Ciao, piccoletto..."

Un po' a malincuore si voltò pensando quanto quella scena così tenera sarebbe piaciuta a John e al suo animo da medico.

Si voltò e si diresse verso il 221B di Baker Street a passo lento.

Mentre camminava pensò alle poche, minime possibilità che gli erano rimaste di trovare un regalo per il dottore e si immerse nei suoi pensieri come in una vasca piena d'acqua, tagliando fuori il resto del mondo.

Come era possibile che un uomo del suo livello di intelligenza non fosse riuscito a risolvere un enigma così facile come 'Cosa potrebbe piacere a John?'

Come era potuto succedere che non fosse riuscito a trovare nemmeno un misero fermacarte che fosse adatto a dimostrare il suo affetto per John?

Si innervosì così tanto che le orecchie iniziarono a fischiargli con un sibilo acuto e intermittente, quasi come un giochino per bambini che suona.

Sentì le sue guance colorarsi di rosso per la rabbia e per il vento tagliente del tardo pomeriggio poi, all'improvviso, sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla.

Si fermò di colpo e si girò trovandosi faccia a faccia con una signora sui 60 anni tutta bardata con guanti, sciarpa e cappello in tinta con il cappotto e le scarpe di un rosso acceso.

Lei gli rivolse un gentile sorriso al quale lui, ancora sorpreso, non rispose.

"Mi scusi... è suo?"

La signora indicò un punto a circa un paio di metri dietro di loro e Sherlock lo raggiunse subito con lo sguardo; i suoi occhi si spalancarono alla vista di ciò che la donna stava puntando.

Con la sua sciarpa ancora appoggiata sulla schiena che strisciava a terra come un mantello, il cucciolo era seduto a terra e li fissava con la lingua di fuori, ansiamando per la fatica.

Sherlock non riuscì a rispondere in altro modo se non un cenno del capo che tranquillizzò la donna, che subito lo congedò e tornò per la sua strada.

Il detective fece un paio di passi guardando il cane dall'altro al basso, quasi appoggiandosi il mento contro il petto, mentre il piccolo sollevò il muso verso di lui.

Lo stupore mutò in dubbio, il dubbio in curiosità e subito lo sguardo di Sherlock passò in rassegna ogni singolo centimetro del cucciolo.

_...Buldogg Inglese. Di taglia piccola, non serve una cuccia ingombrante. Pelo corto, non c'è necessità di lavarlo continuamente. E' da portare da un veterinario senza alcun dubbio. Sembra denutrito, necessita di tutti i tipi di cibo necessari. Niente giocattoli che suonano. Produzione eccessiva di bava, ricordarsi di non lasciare cose di valore a terra. Bisogno di affetto continuo, John ne andrà matto. Serve solo un nome..._

Dopo una breve pausa, all'improvviso Sherlock si ricordò dell'ammasso di giornali che fungevano da tana per il cucciolo. Ricordò chiaramente il nome di un Primo Ministo inglese del 1890 stampato a grandi lettere scure su una pagina in occasione di un anniversario: William Ewart Gladstone

Un ghigno di soddisfazione e gloria apparve sul viso del detective mentre si chianava a terra.

.

Il campanello del 221B suonò per due volte prima che John decidesse di lasciare gli ultimi preparativi per la cena e andare ad aprire dato che la signora Hudson non sembrava intenzionata a farlo -probabilmente si era appisolata con la TV accesa-. Era ancora molto arrabbiato per essere stato abbandonato da solo il pomeriggio di Natale a dover preparare ogni cosa senza aiuto. Ma doveva aspettarselo, era tipico di Sherlock disinteressarsi di qualcosa che a lui non importava.

Si levò il grembiule e lo scagliò con rabbia su una sedia; tento di calmarsi e riprendere il controllo, non poteva aprire la porta agli ospiti con quell'aria nervosa il giorno di Natale.

Prese un profondo respiro e scese le scale arrivando all'ingresso in pochi secondi, sfoggiò un largo sorriso e aprì la porta.

Ciò che si trovò davanti non era per nulla ciò che si aspettava.

Fermo davanti all'uscio, Sherlock, con un leggero sorrisetto sulle labbra, reggeva quasi accanto al viso quello che sembrava tutti gli effetti un peluches.

Piccolo, paffuto e peloso, con il musetto bianco, la lingua rosa che pendeva dalla bocca e un fiocchetto rosso legato intorno al collo.

"Sherl... cosa... che..."

Disse a occhi sbarrati fissando ora il detective, ora il cucciolo che lo accompagnava.

"Gladstone, lui è John. John, lui è Gladstone."

Varcò la soglia senza aggiungere altro, lasciando l'animale nelle mani del dottore che lo afferrò come meglio poteva, e si diresse su per le scale.

"Allora? Il mio regalo?"

Chiese mentre saliva, eccitato come uno scolaretto.

"E'... e'... nell'armadio in camera mia..."

Rispose John fissando il pupazzetto di peli che cercava una posizione comoda addosso a lui.

"Troppo ovvio. Già lo sapevo."

Sherlock arrivò in cima alle scale e sparì oltre la porta che si chiuse con un leggero click.

John rimase solo, immobile, basito, balbettando sillabe incomprensibili e insensate con quella creaturina che gli annusava il collo con il suo nasino bagnato.

Abbassò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhietti scuri del cucciolo, affettuosi e brillanti e allora non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Con un dito gli fece un grattino dietro l'orecchio penzolante e il piccolo sbadigliò con un mugolio sommesso, mostrando i suoi piccoli dentini.

"Oh, John?"

Il dottore, colto di sorpresa, sussultò sballottando per un attimo il cucciolo che starnutì teneramente. Alzò lo sguardo verso il detective che era sbucato con la testa da uno spiraglio della porta. Reggeva in mano il suo pacchettino di carta colorata con un fiocco d'oro in cima.

"Si?"

"Buon Natale."

Disse Sherlock sorridendo, godendosi con immensa soddisfazione l'immagine che aveva davanti agli occhi di Watson e del loro nuovo piccolo coinquilino, accoccolato addosso a lui.

Il dottore rimase colpito dalla dolcezza nella voce del detective e rispose al sorriso senza riuscire a contenere la sua evidente felicità.

Nessuno gli aveva mai fato un regalo così speciale come quello che gli era stato appena posato fra le braccia e John si sentì invadere il cuore di gioia nel realizzare che quel dono gli era stato fatto dall'uomo che, nonostante le sue stranezze e i suoi difetti, significava più di qualunque altra persona al mondo per lui.

"Buon Natale, Sherlock..."

…

Penultima Casellina del Calendario dell'Avvento in questo "Gioioso" giorno di Special Natalizi dedicati proprio a Sherlock… Cerchiamo di sorridere e di pensare al Natale e non al disagio di questo Fandom, sì?

A domani con l'ultima ff, la seconda parte della nostra fanfiction Drarry!

Se siete capitati qui per caso e vi è piaciuto quello che avete letto, cercateci su Facebook: siamo Fandom Rhapsody!


End file.
